Promise
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: Kagome comes back home, barely alive, just to find out she has been entered into Ojo. From there, she starts a new life with new friends and a new love. Hint: he is the strongest linebacker in Japan.


Promise

It was a typical day for the Ojo White Knights. Ex-model, Sakuraba, had fan girls squealing at him. Shoji trying to tell the squealing girls to go away. Even if it was a Valentine's Day. Kagome sighed when their practice was over.

After finishing the jewel and killing Naraku, Inuyasha tried to kill her. After he was killed by her blood-stained hands, Kagome came home to find out that she got accept into Ojo. Shocking, considering the fact that she missed a lot of days in junior high because she was 'sick'. And, the fact she was no blind because of Inuyasha. (His name always make her cringed.) Kagome didn't want people to find out her true gender, so she wrapped her chest tight and went to school as a male student. And, not to be told that she a disgrace. I mean, how many girls have a giant scar on their face, killed their use to be best friend, and killed their father's killer? None at all really. A week later, Shoji saw her stop/crush the front of a truck with one hand, and run 40-yards 3.9 seconds. Running around, trying to be a hero, had it benefits. He asked her to join the football team and she accepted.

From there, she met new friends. Everyone on the team was a family to her. A family who she loved, but couldn't tell everything to. She can talk to Takami without a problem, defend Sakuraba, and calm down Ikari. Hell, she can explain things to Otawara that would have taken a WEEK in a day. She even helped Shin push the elevator's buttons. Everyone thought she was a miracle. Wakana even started calling her big brother. Yup, she had a new set of best friends. Then there was Shin.

She didn't know what to think. They're friends, yes. But, Kagome was in love with the linebacker. He was handsome, strong, smart and a little cute. (She could 'see' with her heart, in a sense.) Shin was the one who first asked about the scar that's home was on her right cheek and over her eye. He just asked with a bit of worry in his voice. No one else sense the worry, but she sure did. Kagome didn't know what to do anymore. He was everything she ever wanted and so much more. But, Shin and everyone else thought she was a he. And, Kagome didn't think Shin was gay, even if he was really a she.

'_Can I ever be love by Shin?' _That thought was running though Kagome's mind as she waited for the other players to change and leave. She couldn't ever risk the chance of her gender being found. After making sure the locker room was empty, Kagome walked into the showers. Stripping quickly and stepping into the hot shower, Kagome thought about Shin again. _'I wonder what he thinks about me.' _ Unknown to the secret girl, the linebacker had just walked in from running some more laps.

Shin decided to run a few more laps to increase his speed to beat Sena and Kagome. And, to get a certain player off his mind. The ace of the White Knights didn't know what to think about Kagome. When he saw his strength and speed, he thought he would be another rival. But, as time went on he started to fall in love with the player. He was smart, cute, calm, caring, and different. Then there was the scar. When Shin asked about it, Kagome smiled and just said it was one of a few left behind by two very evil people. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Shin sighed. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. If they were just to always remain just friends, then Shin would be fine. '_I wonder if Kagome can ever love me.'_ He walked into the showers and met an unexpected surprise.

There was Kagome, with a pair of breasts and five more scars. A star bust scar lay on her right hip. Pair of claws shape scars were on her upper arms and legs. But, it was the fact that Kagome was a girl with a pair of middle sized breasts that got Shin's face red. Shin's face turned into undiscovered shades of bright red. Kagome's body was slim, toned, and had a great shape. It was filling his mind with naughty/dirty thoughts. At this point, Kagome felt someone staring at her and turned around. There was a bright face, shirtless Shin staring at her. Kagome felt her own face turn red and wrapped a towel around her, quickly. She managed to ask," W-what are you d-doing here, S-shin?"

When Kagome asked, Shin had just registered the scars. Shin growled and stepped forward, and crushed the towel wrapped girl to his chest. Kagome was taken by surprise at the next event. Shin crushed their lips together into a powerful, protected kiss. Kagome gave a moan when a warm tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance. She gave approval and opened her mouth, wanting no **needing** to taste Shin. Both of their tongues battled for power.

Minutes later, they had to break apart to breath. Shin, feeling brave, finally made the confession that Kagome had waited for months. "I love you, Kagome. Before I even learned that you were a girl. I don't know if I can completely replace certain horrible events that you experienced, but I'm willing to try my best." Tears pooled in Kagome's eyes, as she hugged Shin as if he was her lifeline. And, he was. She managed to confess loud enough for Shin to hear. "I love you too, Shin. Just promise me you won't leave me. " Shin felt a burst of joy run though his body, as he nodded. "I promise."

The knight of Ojo finally had his princess, who he is hell bent on protecting and loving for the rest of their life. The team eventually found out about Kagome and Shin, which course they supported them. Shin did have to kick Agon's ass, though.


End file.
